Barricade Party
by grangegood
Summary: The boys have a party, Grantaire gets drunk despite Jehan's best efforts, and they're still waiting on one particular guest to show up. Will the party be a total failure?
1. Party on the Barricade

Grantaire sat in the corner of the room, waiting for his guests to arrive. The party was going to be fun, he hoped, despite the fact that most people had decided to go to Cosette's birthday instead. He guessed he was being a little rude, but he was going to host the party in the first place and she decided that his house wasn't "quite right" for what she was trying to achieve. So he was having a rival party.

There was a knock at the door and Grantaire stood to open it. Jehan stood in the doorway, his hair nicely braided to one side and intertwined with flowers.

Grantaire grinned. "Wassup," he slurred. "Glad you could come."  
Jehan smiled. "Hi Grantaire! It's nice to see you."

At that moment, another guest arrived, peering through the open door. Grantaire caught sight of him and burped loudly. "Courf!"

Courfeyrac smiled at the two guests standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and waved to Jehan. "Hey!"

"Hey Courfeyrac!" He smiled back, a little too broadly.

Grantaire, who had settled himself into a corner, hugging a bottle to his chest, realized that he was meant to be hosting the party, stood up and pointed the bottle at first Courfeyrac and then Jehan. "Wine?"

Courf grinned and reached for the bottle. "Yes, yes. Let's get this party started!"

Jehan grabbed his hand, moving it away from the alcohol, holding onto it slightly longer than necessary. "You can't get drunk on me, Courf! And Grantaire!

Courf frowned. "Aw, what's the point of being together if we can't have some fun?

Jehan, on hearing the word 'together', struggled for words. He frowned back. "You can have fun without drinking!"

"No you can't!"

Jehan stammered his objections. "I thought this was a get together, not a party!"

Grantaire mumbled "Same thing,"

"No it's not." Jehan seemed furious at having been coerced into such an event.

Grantaire looked around the room, and realized that there was someone missing. He wasn't really surprised, but it was a shame regardless. He called out to the guests. "Hey, did Enjolras say he would be coming?"

"Well he certainly won't be coming if you get drunk," Jehan retorted.

Frustrated, he stared angrily at Grantaire, who stared calmly back. "I'm still waiting for Enjolras."

Courf took this opportunity to break up the staring contest. "Turn that frown upside down!"

Jehan's face instantly lit up at the rhyme, and was about to say something, presumably a quote from one of his favourite works, when Grantaire took his chance. "I'm good at poetry too!" He called from the back of the room.

Courf looked uneasy, he had heard the alcoholic's singing and wasn't sure that drunken poetry would be any better. "Stop right there, R," he warned.

Jehan was not going to stand for his hobby being mocked. "Do not try poetry, Grantaire."

The future poet stood up on a chair. "Roses are red, violets are blue," he began.

"No offense, but I don't think drunks can really- oh no." Jehan, beginning a ramble about how some people are just naturally talented, stopped in horror as he realized that the rhyme structure was going to be very basic.

"Get drunk already," Grantaire continued, cut off, but not undeterred, by a firm "No," from Jehan. "So I have an excuse to love you!" Finished, he took a bow, and climbed down.

Jehan looked confused. "I'm not getting drunk, wait, what? Grantaire, you're not even making sense."

Grantaire giggled in reply.

Courfeyrac attempted to recover the situation. "Can we just pretend you stopped at the drinking part because that sounds like a great idea." Grantaire nodded rapidly and Courf groaned. "Shit! I'm starting to sound like you, aren't I?"

"I think you mean it sounds like a bad idea, because it's just a get together!"

"Yes," Courf replied. "A get drunk together."

"You're going to turn into Grantaire at this rate."

Grantaire tried again to be a good host, handing Courf another bottle. "I forget what this one is."

Courf, thanking him, pulled the cork out with his teeth, and spat in across the room, swigging the wine.

Jehan folded his arms. "Well, if you two want to have a get drunk together, then why don't get drunk together, and I'll leave you two to be drunkards."

Courf stopped and looked up, dismayed. "Wait, you're leaving?"

Grantaire pouted. "We need a designated driver!"

"And we like your company!"

"Jean will drive! Jean will drive!"

"Please don't go," Courfeyrac pleaded.

Jehan narrowed his eyes, trying to suss out the intention behind the words, but was momentarily distracted by Grantaire, who, disappointed at the party's turnout, had finished a bottle and a half of unlabeled liqueur. "Sing us a poem, Jehan!"

"Put the bottle down, please." Jehan made puppy dog eyes at Courf. He sighed.

"Fine."

Grantaire looked up to see Courf dangling a bottle of wine by the neck between his fingertips and called out, "Don't drop it!"

Courf let go and it fell to the floor, cracking in half and forming a large puddle. Courf closed his eyes for a moment. "That, in retrospect, was a horrible idea.

Grantaire squinted at the bottle. "Oh no! That was the good one."

Jehan stared down at the wine seeping into the carpet, but Courf was cheering up fast. "-But you can't complain," he continued, from a rant nobody had been listening to. "I was born to rebel. And to party. But mostly to rebel."

"Can't you just party rebelliously?" Jehan asked. Behind them, Grantaire dropped to his knees and stared sadly at the wasted alcohol.

Courfeyrac's eyes widened. "That..."

Jehan cut him off. "Not that I'm trying to give you any ideas," he added hurriedly.

"...Is a fantastic idea," he finished.

"Oh god."

"Jean Prouvaire, you are a genius!" He grinned widely at his companion.

In the background, Grantaire began sniffing at the wine, circling it on all fours like a dog. "Smells fine, still," he announced, unheard.

Jehan nodded wisely at Courf. "I already knew that, but that was a very ingenious move right there.

His friend, getting into the spirit of things became gradually louder. "I say we start by rebelliously drinking some alcohol, huh?"

Grantaire looked up, intrigued.

"Don't you rebel against me, Courf!" Jehan warned, trying to act angry. It was beginning to get fun.

"You can't control me!" Courf cried!

Grantaire put his hand up, requesting permission to speak, like a small child. Nobody noticed him, so he started talking anyway. "Enjolras can, he's the boss. Of everyone."

"Enjolras is no fun." Courf folded his arms and pouted.

Grantaire widened his eyes at the blasphemy. "Don't say that," he murmured.

Jehan jumped to save his feelings. "Enjolras can be pretty strict, yeah, but he's still pretty cool!"

Courf stepped up onto a chair and began to scream at Jehan. "This is unacceptable! I am a free spirit! Vive la revolution!

Jehan ran over to him, putting both arms around Courf's knees, 'restraining' him. It was more like a cuddle.

"I want a hug too," Grantaire added quietly.

Jehan ignored him, but added "I have stopped your revolution!" Just to clear up any confusion as to his intentions.

Courf, confused, called out, "Group hug? Wait, no."

Grantaire, finding himself ignored and alone, struggled for attention. "Where's Enjolras?"

The pair continued to struggle playfully, Courf calling out "Release me at once!"

"Look at me," Jehan gloated. "Oppressing Mister Revolution himself! Grantaire, come here, I must stop your revolution too!"

Grantaire caught on slowly. "Huh?" And then, after a pause, "Yay."

Jehan, elated, cried "Yes, yay!" Courf struggled against his captor's arms. "Listen to the sounds of your fellow revolutionaries being stopped, Courf!"

They continued to squabble like children. "I'm telling Enjolras!" Courf screamed.

"Enjolras must never find out!" Jehan screamed back.

"Vive la revolution!" Courf cried again.

Suddenly a tall figure in a red coat appeared in the doorway. "Did someone say revolution?"


	2. The Epotaire Accident

Grantaire, on seeing his idol, squealed like a teenager at a concert. "Enjolras!"

The man responded calmly, enunciating each syllable with care. "Grantaire." They looked at each other for a moment. Courfeyrac chose this moment to begin screaming again.

"E! Come quick!"

Jehan screamed back, "I was caught!

"Prouvaire is trying to stop the revolution!"

Enjolras forced a smile onto his face. "Oh, it looks like I am needed somewhere else."

Grantaire protested quietly, knowing that there was nothing he could say to change his mind about anything. "No, stay. I believe in you."

The bickering boys shouted over the top of each other, trying to get their own side of the story across.

"No revolution stopping going on here, I am simply hugging Courf!"

"This is not a hug, this is oppression!"

Enjolras calmly made his way across the room to Courf, ignoring Grantaire.

Jehan grinned awkwardly at his leader. "Hi, E!" Enjolras' face did not change.

"Help me, fearless leader!" Courf called out.

"And me," Grantaire said, quietly. "You're here for me, right?"

Enjolras turned on his heels, slowly, and paused for a moment, before replying. "I am here for the get together, of course.

Grantaire looked embarrassed. "Oh yeah." There was a pause. "There's wine!" He held out the bottle of wine to Enjolras and was ignored.

Enjolras turned back. "What exactly are you doing, Jehan?"

Jehan shrugged nervously, without letting go of Courf, who looked like he would like to get down from the chair. Jehan held him tighter. "I'm giving Courf a hug. Right Courf?" Courfeyrac opened his mouth to object, and found that it was covered by one of Jehan's hands. His muffled protests could be heard, but not understood, by Enjolras. "Yes Jehan," he continued in a high pitched, mocking voice. "Wow, I love hugs, Jehan!"

"Let go of him, as your leader, I order you to!"

Courf looked up at Jehan triumphantly, but the revolutionary burst out "I am starting a revolution against the revolution leader himself!"

As Courf struggled, Jehan caught hold of Enjolras' sleeve and dragged him into the hug, letting go of Courfeyrac's mouth in the process. "Let go of me, Jean!" He shouted, somewhat muffled, "I do not have time for your games."

"Vive la France!" cried Courf, rebelliously.

"Vive le Jehan!" screamed Jean Prouvaire.

Courf looked around and realized Grantaire was just sitting in a corner and swaying slightly. "R, get off your ass and help me! It's begun!"

"But I'm tiiireeed," he whined.

Enjolras made a bored face. "Vive la France indeed. Now, I insist that you let go of me and stop messing around. You're discussing very serious matters with an alarming level of frivolity."

Jean shrugged at this speech, and then pointed his finger at Enjolras as if were a gun, making shooting noises. "Haha! He is dead!"

"Nooooooo," Courfeyrac moaned.

"Yessssss," Jehan hissed back.

"No." Enjolras joined the argument, clearing up any confusions about whether he had been killed.

"Yes," whispered Jehan, sensing an impending defeat.

"I vote no. You're outnumbered!" Courf looked delighted at his revelation.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, and looked around the room. He noticed Grantaire and tossed up his options; pretend games or talking to a hopeless drunk. Jehan and Courf were still arguing over whether or not a certain revolutionary leader was considered dead now or not. He supposed he could put up with Grantaire. "I will be 'dead' in your game, I suppose, if it means I can stop playing."

The drunk noticed him looking and waved a hand vaguely at him. "Hey Enj?"

Enjolras sighed. "Hello, Grantaire."

Grantaire grinned. "Hey gorgeous." He blinked a few times and then corrected himself. "I mean E."

Enjolras paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "It is nice to see you too."

"Did you bring the pretzels?"

Meanwhile the other two kept on playing excitedly in the background. "Haha! We are even!" cried Jean excitedly.

Courf looked horrified for a moment and then relented. "Fine then." He had an idea. "Shoot me! Let me die with the revolution!"

Jehan thought about this for a while. "Hmmm. I am keeping you prisoner!"

"Ah man." Courf frowned. He didn't like this turn of events.

"You have to do whatever I say!"

"Alright, listen."

Jehan pouted. "No, you have to listen to me."

"I didn't want to do this," Courfeyrac continued, "but you leave me no choice!"

Jehan looked puzzled. "What?"

"Here comes… The Smoulder!" Courf pulled a dumb pouty face like you might see on a model. Jehan laughed. Courf pouted harder, frustrated. "It…it's not working!"

"You can never stop me!" Jean giggled.

Courf stopped smouldering, and looked over to Grantaire, who seemed to have put on a dress and makeup. Enjolras was looking confused and out of his depth, and Grantaire just seemed very, very drunk.

Grantaire giggled. "Enjolras? You like Ponine right?" He gestured to his dress.

Enjolras frowned. "Yes?"

"Good, cause she likes you."

Enjolras stammered. "Well, uh, that is nice of her to do. Liking people is a generally polite thing. Unless they are monarchs. Then you do not like them."

'Eponine' sniffled. "You don't like her Enjolras. You think she's weird."

"What? No, I do not mean to insult Eponine or anything she does, I simply mean to be polite!"

She broke into sobs and turned to the others. "Jehan? Is my mascara running?"

Jehan looked up from arguing with Courfeyrac. "Hm? What?" He took in the scene, eyes darting back and forth between his leader and his alcoholic friend. "No, it's not running."

"Ok good." Eponine straightened up and wiped her eyes. "Pass the wine."

Enjolras folded his arms. "No, I do not think that wine is suitable for this."

"I need wine," she pouted.

"I have already made my opinions on your drinking habits quite clear I think, Grantaire."

Courf put his hand up. "Epotaire. The name is Epotaire."

Jean found this funny and giggled quietly for a bit. "Yes!"

"No, it is obviously Grantaire. I do not think Eponine would approve of this." Enjolras looked stern.

Epotaire sighed. "It's okay. He doesn't get it. It's fine."

"You don't get life," Enjolras quipped, nonsensically.

"I get you," Epotaire said quietly.

"You don't understand me, you do not understand anything, not properly."

"Help me to understand! Please, Enjolras, don't ignore me now."

"I do not see the point."

"E! I, I…"

"There is no point in you understanding me, as I am one of my own and you do not, well, 'fit in' with me."

'Ponine bit her lip. "But-"

"There are no buts on this matter. It is simply fact."

There was silence. 'Ponine looked at her feet. "I'll go change."

"Good."

The drunk cross-dresser stumbled out of the room, grabbing a miscellaneous bottle on her way out.


	3. Confessions and Dancing

Grantaire came back into the room. He had mis-buttoned his shirt and his waistcoat was hanging open messily. His face was smudged with makeup that he had tried his best to remove. He shuffled meekly to where Enjolras stood. "I'm sorry."

"It is okay," his friend replied.

"I respect your wishes." He paused. "I have something to tell you."

"Something to tell me?" Enjolras looked surprised. "Go right ahead, then."

Grantaire paused. "I... I love you Enjolras."

"You-" Enjolras was at a loss for words.

"Since I first saw you."

He blushed. "As in a love of friendship and companionship?"

"I tried to pretend that was all it was..."

"Do you mean a higher form of companionship, then?"

Grantaire didn't answer, he just kept talking. "That it was just admiration. That I just respected you, that was all. But I finally admit to myself. I love you."

Enjolras went bright red. "I am sorry to inform you that, uh, in that case I am attempting to focus on my studies and therefore I have declared myself uninterested in a romantic relationship. I assure you that it's not you, but me."

Grantaire sighed. "I figured." There was silence for a while and then he tried again. "We could be happy, E. Happy like Marius and Cosette."

Enjolras bowed his head slightly. "There is that potential, of course."

"I can be who you need me to be."

"Uh, I have already stated my place on this though. Grantaire, I have already said I am not putting myself into a relationship at this point in my life."

"Have you learned nothing from your studies, Enjolras?" Grantaire cried, exasperated. "Have you not discovered that man can not be happy alone?"

"Nothing from my studies?" Enjolras was more than a little frustrated about this conversation. "I have learnt a great deal and a man can be happy in any circumstances that he likes, I believe."

"I like to be with you. Without you, I am nothing."

"Without me, you are a man of your own. You cannot truly be nothing, I cannot truly make another man nothing without my presence."

"Oh but you can." Grantaire began to sing quietly under his breath. "Black; My world if you're not there."

Enjolras ignored that last bit and continued his extremely logical argument. "But I cannot, if I were to leave the room you would obviously not be reduced to nothing literally nor emotionally, I am quite sure."

"But I would be lost. A dog without a master. A man without a home." Grantaire was aware of how pathetic he was sounding but he couldn't just let it go.

"A wild dog can exist happily, as can a homeless man. It is a matter of finding yourself, I assure you. I am flattered, really."

"I knew it was hopeless."

"Nothing is hopeless."

"I am hopeless."

"You are not hopeless," Enjolras started. "You are just... You are not hopeless."

Grantaire had heard enough. "Quit eavesdropping and pass the wine, Jehan."

Jehan just stared, waiting for further developments in the conversation. Enjolras had almost forgotten he was there. Grantaire snatched the bottle and began gulping it down quickly.

Enjolras frowned. "Grantaire put the bottle down. Drinking is not good for you, I do not wish to watch you wither."

Grantaire stuck his tongue out. "Give me brandy on my breath and I'll breathe them all to death. You can't stop me."

"I request for you to stop, is that not enough?"

"Once, it would've been." Grantaire sounded almost wistful. He began to sing drunkenly. "Drink with me... to days... gone by!" He seemed to forget the next words and went back to his drunken rambles. "I'm free, I do what I want. But the only thing I want..." He trailed off.

"I do not want to drink with you, Grantaire, a sober man is better than a drunk."

"As you are better than me, Enjolras."

"I am not better than you, one who is in love would not claim so. Lovers are equal, don't you see?"

"Oh, that we were lovers," Grantaire sighed.

Enjolras went red. "I n-never said so, I simply meant if we were."

"If we were?" Grantaire smirked.

"Not that we are not equals now. I do not mean to speak of dreams over realities."

"I know, E, I know." Grantaire looked sad again. "I should go. You do not want me here." He gathered up a few bottles from around him into his arms to take with him.

"I am not taking displeasure in your existence, I do not mind you being here." He paused. "In fact, I wish for you to stay."

Grantaire turned back to him, not how much of his dizziness was the alcohol and how much was his love's last statement. Trying to stay calm, he set each bottle on the floor gently so as not to spill or break anything. And then he forgot about being calm and launched himself at Enjolras, wrapping his arms around him and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Enjolras stiffened at the sudden assault. "You should ask one's permission before kissing them." He then relaxed a little and added, quietly "Not that I mind this."

Grantaire let go, stepped back, blushed furiously. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It must be the wine. I, I'll go now. Again, sorry." He didn't move.

"I have already requested you do not leave. And cheek kisses are okay, of course."

"Of course?" Grantaire was confused and drunk, but for the first time in ages, he was hopeful. "I shall stay then if that is what you want."

"Thank you for staying. I..."

"Yes?"

"Uh, I think I must clear my thoughts to you on this."

Grantaire was cautious. "Alright."

"I would not... Completely mind being in a relationship with you, so to say."

Grantaire looked up into Enjolras' eyes, trying to understand what had happened. Jehan whistled and Courf let out an excited "Oooooooooh."

Jehan nudged him. Grantaire told him to shut up. He straightened up and magnanimously told them that they may "Carry on."

Grantaire did. "I promise you I will not interfere with your studies."

"I am not meaning to say that I necessarily am ready for a relationship, though. You may not be committed enough for my reluctancy in going too far in, well, sexual matters."

"I have waited long enough for you to see me, I can wait a little longer. I love you, Enjolras."

Enjolras thought for a minute. "...I like you, Grantaire."

Grantaire shrugged and then said quietly "Je t'aime va tout mon cœur." _I love you with all my heart._

Enjolras repeated it back to him and Grantaire grinned stupidly. Courfeyrac and Jean Prouvaire mumbled their surprise and delight. As was becoming a habit of his, the former alcoholic began to sing. "In my life... you have burst like the music of angel, the light of the sun."

Enjolras smiled tightly. "Very romantic." He looked like he thought the whole thing was very silly, but his mouth curled up at the corners with fondness for this strange man.

"I can be," Grantaire replied, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. He then went serious. "For you, my darling, I will put away the wine." Jehan gasped.

"I approve of this movement entirely."

"Anything, for you."

Enjolras searched his brain for something he could promise in return. "Uh, I suppose I say the same in return, and my studies can take up less time."

"Ah the work/life balance," Grantaire laughed playfully.

"Work is my life."

"You are mine."

"I am nobody's object, nor am I owned by a man. I am one of my own, but I can exist in harmony with another. You must accept this."

Courf started laughing quietly at Enjolras' obliviousness and embarrassment. Grantaire stuck his tongue out at him and then had a brief coughing fit that sounded a bit like "Courf can't get a boyfriend." Jehan cackled at the insult. Grantaire rolled his eyes and turned back to Enjolras. "Can you really exist in harmony with another, Enjolras? Will you? With me?"

Enjolras thought about this for a moment. "If I accept, will you be happy?"

"As happy as any man could ever be! But will you be happy, my dear? For that is the more important issue."

"I do not see how I could find sadness in a relationship with you, honestly.

At this, Grantaire turned around to see if his mates heard this, and mouthed "Yessss!" Jehan gave him a thumbs up and Courf began applauding.

Enjolras tried not to laugh. "Calm down, you lot." Grantaire stopped grinning hurriedly and tried to keep a serious face. "A relationship doesn't need to be romanticized.

Jehan laughed. "E. Relationships are literal romance."

Grantaire nodded solemnly, trying to stay serious, and failing. Courf cried out "Here, here!"

Enjolras smiled a little bit. Courf decided everyone was far too serious. "All in favour of E chilling the fuck out for Christ's sake, raise your hand." He raised his own hand as demonstration.

Grantaire raised his hand too, and whispered a thank you. Jehan raised his hand and Enjolras gave an exaggerated smile.

"Okay, I promise not to drink tooooo much," Grantaire started, "but let's partay!" He thought about this for a moment. "No wait. I promise that today only, I shall drink myself into a stupor in celebration. Do you permit it?"

"No! You are not to do such a thing."

"Ok then. One glass. A toast." He raised his glass.

"One literal piece of toast," Enjolras clarified, keen to steer away from the drinking habits of the past. "To happiness."

"Toast?" inquired Courf.

"Get out the jam!" screamed Jehan.

"Wooooh!" screamed Grantair. "Let's get this party starteeeeddddd!"

Enjolras nodded. "Let's officially begin this get together, then."

"Wooop woooooop!" Jehan joined in.

Grantaire put on some music and bowed to the handsome gentleman in the red coat. "May I have this dance?" Enjolras nodded and took his hand.

Courf gave an exaggerated yawn. "God, you guys took forever with your feelings, please tell me there is alcohol available."

Not letting go of Enjolras, Grantaire shouted over his shoulder to Courfeyrac. "Yeah in the corner. No not that one!"

Jehan sighed. "Ugh now Grantaire is gonna do what E says forever."

"No alcohol for me." Grantaire agreed. "Love is all I need."

"Oh my god. So poetic." Jehan made a mental note of it for future reference.

"It should be a song," Grantaire nodded. "One day..." He begins to waltz with Enjolras, who took the lead, of course.

"Awww," sighed Courf, watching.

"Do you think we should dance too? To make it even," Jehan asked nervously.

"Well since they won't be taking their eyes off of each other any time soon it sounds like a good idea." He smirked a little. Jehan panicked a little at the idea of dancing in front of people, even more so if it were with someone. Courf bowed. "May I have the pleasure of dancing with you, Jean Prouvaire?"

Jehan blushed and nodded. "Of course you may, Courfeyrac."

"Wait shit how do you waltz? Do we have to waltz?"

Grantaire overheard this and asked "Didn't I teach you?" Though it was a little muffled by Enjolras' shoulder.

"I don't remember much of that night, R."

Grantaire shrugged. "I'm too drunk for this shit."

"I don't know how to waltz, I know how to cha-cha and sexy dance, what is this?"

"Nah we can just grapevine or something," Jean reassured him. "Grapevining is fun! Sexy dancing is dumb anyways. It's not what dancing was for!"

Courf grinned. "You sure about that? Let me show you my moves."

The four of them danced long into the night and it was indeed a much better party than Cosette's.


End file.
